You Know Who I Am?
by MsNyoko
Summary: A story about how Midorima's calm and controlled being changes thanks to a schoolmate of his. Nyoko is a quiet girl but this does not save her from troubles. Will Midorima become her hero? Or will they end up as friends only? :)
1. Chapter 1

Text – 2

You know Who I am?

As she was walking in the backyard on her way to the basketball court in which the team had practice Nyoko kept her gaze at the ground. Her curly brown hair fell into her face hiding her excited eyes. Even though she did not like being in a crowded room or at a place full of people, there was one event she could not miss for the world. The basketball team of her school was famous. But how famous?! She always blushed when she thought about the basketball team playing. Those boys...their moves! She was so impressed, but she could not put her finger on why. She was not particularly good at sports, she was more of a girl who was fond of literature. It was one, probably her only, friend who dragged her to one of the matches. She was not attending that school the first time she saw them, but thanks to a twist in her life she ended up going to the same school _he_ was attending. And then something changed in her. Ever since then she had not missed not one practice or match. It had been two years since then. And Nyoko watched the Kiseki no Sedai grow and mature. Yes, she watched them change, he watched how their talent appeared. And at that moment, she was on her way to see another practice. She was rather early but she did not mind. She often helped the first-year students with preparing or cleaning the court. She never would have imagined she would not see the spectacular throw of Midorima Shintarō that day; that she would not experience the chill she gets when she watched Aomine Daiki play; that she would not giggle at the child-like Murasakibara Atsushi or even that she would not be able to talk to Kuroko Tetsuya again and little did she know that she gathered her courage to speak to Kise Ryōta and Akashi Seijūrō in vain. She never would have thought she would not even reach the door of the building.

'_Just a few more steps_' she thought to herself. She could already see the building. As she looked up her lips curled up into a smile and her sparkling green eyes appeared from behind her brown locks. She giggled to herself when a voice cut her off.

'Aawww isn't that cute? She's giggling in herself!' – Nyoko froze. She stopped her eyes focused on the ground again. Her kind smile changed into a scared frown.

'Maybe we should join her fun, ne, boys?' – Her knees started trembling. As she tried to count how many voices she heard she slowly closed her eyes. Five. Five different chuckles reached her ears. Her heart started beating faster and faster.

'_What should I do? Five boys against one girl? What do they want?_' She bit her lower lip as she slowly turned around.

'Aaahh so cute! Look at her, she looks so scared!' – Nyoko's eyes widened. Something was wrong. The uniforms...the boys were not wearing uniforms.

'_A-are they not students? H-how did they get in? Why?'_ She quickly looked around as her thoughts raced forth and back in her mind. She could have threatened them with telling the principle about their little game, but if they were not students then she had no chance. She looked the men up and down in front of her. They wore simple clothes, jeans and hoodies, they did not seem as if they were gang members or drunk lazy good-for-nothings.

'W-what do you want?' – Nyoko finally gathered enough strength to make her lips move. Her voice trembled as she tried to stand confidently.

'What do we want, I don't even know, guys, what do we want?' – One of the man wearing sunglasses laughed as she took a few steps toward the girl. The others just laughed. His voice was the same as the one which spoke to her first.

'_So, he is their leader?_' She tilted her head a bit to the side as she examined the approaching man. He was not particularly tall or masculine, as a matter of fact he might have been the smallest in the group.

'I think we want to have some fun with you!' – The man stopped in front of her and leaned down close to Nyoko's face. – 'You got a problem with that?' – The man grinned and the girl could hear chuckling from behind the man's back. Her lips trembled she could not answer as she felt the man's hand touch her lower back.

'I'll take that as a no!' – Another man stepped in front of her and grabbed her arm. Nyoko's mouth opened in a weak, desperate scream and turned around to escape the man's grip. For a second she thought she was free again but then the one with sunglasses on suddenly grabbed her arm as she was stepping away which made her lose her balance. She immediately fell to her knees. The group started laughing as one of them – Nyoko could not see which as she was with her back to the group – kneeled down behind her and leaned to her ear. The girl looked up slowly. The excitement from her eyes disappeared and instead tears gathered in them. Her lips were slightly apart as she breathed her chest feeling tight. She was about to scream again when she saw him. That tall figure...that bag...the man stared back at Nyoko who held her hand out to the boy whom she knew well. How could she forget those hands and fingers? Those glasses and that green hair? How could anyone forget the number one shooter of the Kiseki no Sedai? A tear escaped from its prison and rolled down her cheek as she tried to call out to Midorima, but no voice came out. Nothing. The laughing behind her died, but only for a second. Yes, just for a second as the boy with green hair just adjusted his glasses and...

'_W-where are you going? M-Midorima-kun?!_' Nyoko screamed the boy's name, but only in her mind. She was petrified. How could he, the boy she so adored, the player who was her favourite...the boy who appeared in her dreams just_...leave?_ She suddenly could not care what would happen to her. She could feel as one guy pulled her up then hugged her from behind tightly as he mumbled into her ear, but the words were blurry. Everything was. She was...destroyed. She kept her eyes on the tall boy who walked to the building then disappeared behind the door. A painful gasp broke out from Nyoko's throat as he felt the stranger's lips on her neck while his arms tightened around her. She closed her eyes slowly and she took a shaky breath. '_I can't move...move...legs...arms...please!_' She gritted her teeth trying to sober up from her trance but the group of man did not give her time. Soon as she knew she was on the ground. One man pinned her arms to the ground by her wrist while another forced her legs open. The girl tried to scream but strong hands blocked the air coming out from her mouth. It did not matter how hard she tried, she knew the men were stronger. There were five of them she had no choice. '_Why? Why did he..._'

The ring of a phone made the buzzing men pause. One of them picked it up and after a few words he hang up.

'We have to go!' – He said to the man with sunglasses. The other nodded then looked at Nyoko.

'You go...I will finish this. It'd be a pity if no one gave her some love.' – He chuckled evilly and the rest of the group followed his example. Slowly the hands on her wrists let go, but the man between her legs held her down still. She could not move and her struggle only made things worse. The hand on her chest was pushing her down with such force she could not help but moan softly from the pain. The stranger holding her waited until the yard emptied then turned his attention back to the girl suffering under him.

'It is much better now. It's only you and me baby...Now-' A sudden noise interrupted him. The hands on her body loosened and using that chance Nyoko jumped up and tried to run away. She did not get far as an arm stopped her. The man with sunglasses pulled the girl in front of him. Nyoko opened her eyes as they welled up in glittering tears. She was shaking, her whole body was close to giving up. If the man had not been holding her, she would have surely fallen to the ground. But her eyes were looking at something, something that made her mouth open in surprise.

'Why did you come back, brat?!' – The man holding Nyoko yelled at the figure in front of them.

'Why, you ask.' – Midorima pushed his glasses up on his nose. – 'I would explain, but I'm afraid you'd not understand anyways.' – The girl's eyes sparkled happily and relieved. '_Y-You came back...Midorima-kun!_' He gasped inside her head as a tear of joy rolled down to her chin. The man holding her laughed but the girl could feel that he was not at all carefree.

'Just leave and I won't hurt you!' – While he was talking Midorima walked closer. Nyoko wondered why he came back. He was wearing the same clothes so he did not change. Then why did he go in? Did he hesitate to help her? Such thoughts made her a bit sad but at the same time she could not deny the fact that Midorima was there to help her. In fact he was standing right in front of her. He was much taller than the other man and so both of them looked up at him. His eyes shined threateningly. She noted to herself that she has never seen the man like this, but he was so confident and seemed so strong Nyoko could not help just blush as she stares at him.

'I do not want to fight. Just let her go. Nyoko comes with me!' – He said as he held his hand out to the girl. Nyoko's eyes widened as he whispered.

'Y-you know me? Y-you...you know who I am?' – Midorima did not answer he did not even look at her.

'Is she your girl or something?' – The stranger squeezes the girl's waist which made her groan again from the pain. She held her hand out to Midorima asking for help. She always wished to be close to him, she wanted to be embraced and especially now she could not think of anything she wanted more than to be in Midorima's arms. The boy took her hand with his right and with the same move he punched the guy with his left. The stranger staggered back cursing and holding his bleeding nose. Midorima pulled the girl to him and wrapped one arm around her loosely. Nyoko closed her eyes as she buried her face in the tall man's chest. She cried softly. She was not hurt, no, but she was so scared she could not keep her tears in anymore. The man threatened both of them but decided to flee. He realized he had no chance against Midorima and so he ran away. The girl and her hero stood there alone for seconds as Nyoko just cried softly. Midorima placed his other hand on the girl's head a bit awkwardly. It was the first time he actually held a girl in his arms. It was weird, he did not wish for this to happen but not even he was so cold-hearted enough to push a crying girl away.

He slowly looked up when he felt something wet on his cheeks. Midorima examined the sky then gave a gentle nudge to the girl.

'It is raining. You should go.' – He placed his hands on Nyoko's arms and pushed her away slowly. The girls looked up at him sniffing. She looked so sad and still frightened it surprised the boy. – 'Who should I call to take you home?' – He asked on his usual indifferent voice. The rain became heavier and he wished he could go back to the warm building, but the girl's answer made him puzzled.

'I am alone...' – Nyoko whispered as she dropped her head. She felt embarrassed. She needed someone to comfort her and hug her, to assure her that everything was going to be fine. Midorima felt it too, but he was just not the man for the job. At least he thought so.

'Ahh...I see' – He adjusted his glasses then took his umbrella out. He held it above the cute, sniffing girl then looked at her. – 'Let's go then.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Midorima walked with slow steps holding the umbrella above the girl beside him. As he took a closer look he noticed how short she was. Around what...5'4 maybe. Compared to him that was short. Her eyes were still sad as she fixed them on the ground. Sometimes she rubbed her wrist. Something caught his attention – her wrists were red. She got hurt after all. They walked silently, Nyoko barely looked up. She was blushing slightly every time she looked at the boy who saved her. Midorima Shintaro, the number one shooter of Kiseki no Sedai actually knew her name. She never would have thought he had actually noticed her. The fact that he did made the girl have butterflies in her stomach. She smiled to herself all the way not even noticing the growing pain in her wrists. It was Midorima's voice that woke her up from her thoughts.

'We are here.' – The boy stated then stopped in front of a house. Nyoko looked up her mouth already open to thank him for walking her home then something occurred to her. He could not have possible known her address so...where were they?

'This place...where are we?' – She looked up at Midorima who walked to the gate pulling the girl.

'This is my home. I do not know you address and you were in no state to tell so I thought you could rest and get dry here then I will walk you home.' – He said perfectly pleased with his reasoning. Nyoko stared at the house with her jaw dropped. '_What? Midorima-kun took me to his home? And wants me to enter?_' She bit her lower lip at the thought of being at the boy's house but before she knew the man took her hand and led her inside. Midorima took the umbrella to the bathroom then walked back to the petrified girl.

'Take off your shoes. I will prepare some dry clothes for you and you can change in the bathroom.' – He said adjusting his glasses. – 'Are you hungry maybe? Thirsty?' – Nyoko could have sworn his cheeks were getting red as he asked the questions. The girl just shook her head and started taking her shoes off. Midorima stood beside her watching her which made Nyoko feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. Once she was done the boy led her to the bathroom.

'I will be right back!' – He said then disappeared. Nyoko looked into the mirror and observed her reflection. She was in a pathetic state. Her eyes were red, her hair was a mess and her hands were still trembling. As she looked down at her hands which were resting on the side of the sink she noticed the red marks on it. Her eyes welled up in tears as she remembered the stranger's hands gripping hers. She quickly shook her head to shoo away the thoughts then started dragging her wet sweater off her. Just as she lifted her arms to take it off – pulling her shirt along with it – Midorima opened the door.

'Here, I-' – He froze completely as he stared at the girl, that is, her bare stomach as she struggled with the clothes. Nyoko quickly pushed the shirt and sweater down giving up on taking them off for now.

'Thank you.' – She mumbled blushing deeply not meeting the other's eyes. The boy just held the clothes out then rushed out of the bathroom. Nyoko felt like crying; she was always so clumsy but that was not the time to be. Midorima soon as he escaped the bathroom leaned against the wall and sighed deeply.

'_What was I thinking?_' – He asked himself as he waited for the girl to change clothes. He lifted his glasses to rub his eyes with his thumb and index finger then placed his glasses back carefully. Then he folded his arms and waited patiently while Nyoko on the other side of the door struggled with getting rid of her wet clothes. When she finally managed she sighed, grabbed the towel and dried herself. As she reached after the clothes she noticed something. '_Are these...his clothes_?' She tilted her head as she unfolded the shirt that was three times as big as her. She blushed as she put it on then looked at herself. '_I thought he had a sister...maybe I heard it wrong, you can never trust rumours_.' She took the trousers in her hands then put them on. She looked quite funny so she tried to make things better with turning up the end of the trousers but still the shirt reached her knees and the trousers were almost falling off of her. Luckily she could tighten it around her waist enough so they would not fall below her hips. When she stepped out Midorima looked her up and down pursing his lips.

'Hmmm...' – He summed it up. Nyoko blushed even deeper as she played with the shirt.

'T-they are big, but really comfy!' – She giggled embarrassed. The boy just nodded.

'Good. I'd have given you my sister's clothes, but I'm not to touch them without her permission.' – He looked at the girl again. – 'You are really short.' – Nyoko puffed her cheeks out then mumbled.

'No...you are big!' – She could not meet the man's eyes she was too embarrassed though she could not deny that she enjoyed the situation. Midorima suddenly reached for her hand and took it in his. As he lifted it up Nyoko could not help but stare at the boy her lips slightly apart from the surprise.

'Does it hurt?' – Midorima asked as he ran a finger over the bruise on Nyoko's wrist. The girl just nodded. She bit her lip as the man observed her hand for long seconds caressing the red and purple area over and over again.

'I'm afraid I cannot help with this.' – He said then gently let go off her hand. Nyoko smiled sweetly as she replied.

'You don't need to! You already did way too much for me...and-' – She bowed while continuing. – 'I'm really grateful! Midorima-kun, you...you saved me.' – She was still bowing and so she could not see the surprised face of her saviour. Midorima blushed slightly at her words but then quickly regained his control. There was something that bothered him. That short and tiny word that came to his mind when he looked at the girl. As she bowed. When she talked. '_She's...cute_.' He had to take a second to shoo away this small, seemingly insignificant word which for some reason troubled him quite much. He never cared about such. He never took not even one minute to form an opinion about any girl. He had better things to do than to check girls out or such. He was just not into finding a partner or falling in love. As a matter of fact it all sounded absurd to him. Yet, he helped that girl. '_Of course...what man would leave another person behind who was in trouble? I didn't do it because she is a girl_.' He tried to assure himself but deep inside he knew that for some reason he looked at that girl differently. He just did not want to admit it...or simply he just was not ready for it. By the time Nyoko straightened up Midorima's expression was the usual. His cold eyes reflected nothing but indifference and slight annoyance.

'Anyone would have done the same. In your case, it just happened to be me who passed by.' – He replied simply. His words were harsh and Nyoko felt a bit hurt.

'It still doesn't change the fact that you helped! So, thank you, Midorima-kun!' – The girl smiled at the man who just sighed briefly and shook his head.

'Don't mention it. So, I believe you are tired? I'll dry your clothes, you can wait in my room. It's the first door on the right.' – He pointed at the door. Nyoko nodded and without a word she started walking to the room. Midorima entered the bathroom and put the girl's clothes into the drycleaner then followed his guest. He found Nyoko staring out of the window holding her right wrist. As he looked at her she seemed so vulnerable and weak. He stepped behind her and touched her wrist. The girl let out a small squeal as she was so deep in her thoughts she did not even hear the man enter the room.

'I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you.' – He said and pulled back. Nyoko shook her head.

'No, no, it was my fault!' – She said then looked down sadly. Midorima tilted his head; he could not read the girl.

'Are you still scared?' – He asked after some long and tensed seconds. The girl bit her lower lip and nodded tearing up a bit. Yes, she was scared, as she remembered and imagined what would have happened if Midorima had not walked that way or if he had decided not to help. – 'Are you scared of me?' – The boy's question made her look up with her eyes a bit wide.

'W-why would I be?' – She asked puzzled. Midorima shrugged his shoulders.

'I am a man.' – He stated simply. Nyoko shook her head and wiped a tear away from her eye.

'No, I'm not scared of you, I-' – She had to stop as she felt tears wanting to break out. She did not want to cause any more awkward situations for the man, but it was not her fault. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked away. She could not tell what it was that she felt. Fear? Confusion? She did not know, but she knew what she needed.

'Midorima-kun? Can I ask one last thing?' – She whispered softly not looking up at the man.

'Of course if it is within my power.' – He replied as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

'C-could you...hug me?' – She could not believe she actually sad it, but soon as she did she could not hold her tears. She felt lost and insecure even though she was safe and sound. Midorima's eyes widened shocked. '_Hug her? Why, I-...ugh_' He slowly raised his arms and was about to step towards her when she spoke again.

'You don't have to if you don't-' – She did not have the chance to finish her sentence. She suddenly felt the man's strong arms embrace her – one arm wrapped around her waist while the other placed on the back of her head as it gently pulled her towards him. She rested her head against his chest while her arms moving on their own wrapped around the man's waist. She buried her face in Midorima's chest as she cried softly while he held her tight. They stood like that for long minutes. The man did not have the heart to push her away even though he was looking up and down, side to side feeling awkward and embarrassed. Yet for some reason he tightened his grip on her after a while. It was his phone that brought an end to this uncomfortable situation. Nyoko pulled away wiping her eyes sniffing cutely while Midorima reached into his pocket to get his phone out.

'Midorima.' – He spoke into the phone with his usual emotionless voice then he nodded once. – 'That's right, I was forced to. Yes. Ye- wait what?' – He gritted his teeth as he adjusted his glasses. – 'It's not funny, Kise! Shut up!' – The girl tilted her head and wondered with what Kise could be mocking Midorima. After a few more "Hmm" and nodding the man hang up and turned to her.

'I have to go. I cannot skip the entire training. Your clothes are still in the machine so you can either come back with me or stay here?' – His voice reflected impatience and so Nyoko suddenly felt how much of a burden she was for the man.

'I-I can go home. You can give my clothes back tomorrow.' – She said after considering her options. She thought this way Midorima would be freed – he would not have to walk her home or bother with taking care of her for the rest of the day. It was late afternoon already anyways.

'That is not possible.' – His answer made the girl gasp with surprise. – 'I would not suggest you going home alone. Then I shall go with you and then to practice...though' – He started mumbling to himself. – 'By the time I'd get there it would be over which means I won't make it there...-' – Hearing his muttering Nyoko started waving fast.

'No, no, no it's okay I'll stay then! You just go!' – The man looked at her then nodded.

'That's the best solution. Well then, I'll be back soon. I will lock the door, so sorry, but you won't be able to leave the house.' – He said that like a kidnapper. Nyoko just nodded slowly with slightly wide eyes then watched as the man gathered his things then left. From the window he could see as he started running. '_Warming up I guess'_ She giggled to herself but her giggling died slowly. '_Ahh man...I mean nothing but trouble to him. What was I thinking staying here?_' She pouted then sat down on Midorima's futon. She looked around observing her surroundings. It was a neat room, just how she imagined it. Probably everyone saw a neat and strictly organized room when thinking about Mirodima Shintaro's room. She smiled again the lied down on her back. '_I'm lying in his bed._' Nyoko blushed deeply and bit her lip. '_Awww stop thinking, stop thinking!_' She buried her face in his hands but her smile did not vanish no matter how much she tried.

A couple of hours passed. Nyoko was checking the clock on the wall every half an hour. It slowly got dark then the clock passed six. This was the last thing Nyoko remembered before seeing Midorima's face again.

Although he did not miss one shot, Midorima was not there in his head. He was slow, could not focus which annoyed him a lot. What was wrong he could not tell. Akashi noticed his strange behaviour, but decided not to mention it. Everyone can have a bad day...or at least that day Midorima was allowed to have one. Akashi ended that day's practice later than usual; it already passed eight when he stopped the panting players. The team was grateful when they were finally let go, but the boy with glasses just wondered off the court to the dressing room like a robot.

'Hey, aren't you taking a shower?' – Aomine asked him as he changed clothes after wiping himself with a towel.

'I'll take a shower at home. I have to go.' – He stated his voice clearly signing that he did not wish to discuss that matter any farther. Aomine grinned and hopped down next to him.

'Why are you in a hurry? You have a date? Oh, yeah, why were you late anyways?' – At that question everyone turned to Midorima who fixed his glasses uncomfortably.

'That's none of your business! Now, leave me alone!' – He said and stood up. Quickly put his coat on then in a blink of an eye he was out the door. Kise and Aomine shared a puzzled glance then shrugged and want to take a shower. Midorima sighed relieved soon as he was out the door. He walked with long and fast steps. But where was he rushing to and why? He had to walk that girl home so he would have peace again. Yes, it must have been it as he thought to himself. Before he knew he got home. The lights were on in his room, but he saw no shadows there. He walked in the house then he went straight to his room. He took his shoes off and opened the door. For some reason he opened it slowly but as he did he even paused for a split second to think about why he did that. He quickly shook it off then stepped in. He looked around and almost called Nyoko's name out then he noticed her. The girl was sound asleep on his futon. She was sleeping with a faint smile on her lips. Midorima watched her for a while before leaving his room. He decided to take a shower before waking her up. He took his time under the hot running water. He placed his hands on the wall and dropped his head letting the water wet his hair. '_Why did I rush home? Midorima! Control yourself!_' He scolded himself. Even he noticed he was acting strangely. '_What changed? Nothing._' He concluded then turned the water off. After getting dressed he headed back to his room. He kneeled down next to the girl and leaned over her a bit. He hesitated – she was sleeping so peacefully. As he just observed the sleeping girl a water drop fell on her cheek. Midorima wiped it off with his thumb gently but at the warm touch Nyoko took a deep sigh. The man thought he woke her up, but apparently she did not wake up completely. She opened her eyes slightly and whispered weakly.

'M-Midorima...' – The man placed his hand on her cheek as he whispered back.

'Shhh...just sleep.' – The girl nuzzled his hand a bit as she closed her eyes and smiled. The next second she was sleeping again. Midorima did not move – his hand still rested on Nyoko's cheek then he ran his fingers through her silky brown hair. He froze. '_W-what am I doing?_' He pulled back and quickly stood up. '_And where will I sleep now? T-tragedy..._' He grabbed a pillow and a blanket and nestled in a safe distance, quite far away from the girl. He lied down on his back, took his glasses of then rubbed his face with both hands. '_I must be getting sick or something._' He nodded to himself then sighed again. He just realized how tired he was. He turned his head to the side unconsciously in the girl's direction. It was Nyoko's soft smile that he saw last before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Nyoko woke up to the morning sun shining on her through the window. She smiled her eyes still closed then stretched with a small moan. She sat up while rubbing her eyes yawning. She did not feel like waking up just yet. She was considering lying back and sleeping a little bit more but then she froze. '_Where...am I?_' Her eyes widened as her memories slowly started coming back to her. '_Yesterday...I was attacked and...Midorima-kun...his house!_'

'I fell asleep!' – She jumped up and quickly looked around then at the clock on the wall. It passed nine already. Nyoko grabbed her hair with both hands as she scolded herself loudly. 'Stupid, stupid stupid!' She looked to the side and saw a pillow with a carefully folded blanket on it. '_Oh no! He slept on the floor there? Wait...what day is it?! School!_' Her thoughts rushed back and forth as she just stood there in the middle of the room in Midorima's clothes. She looked like someone who shrank while sleeping. The girl looked around to see if by any chance the man had brought her clothes back but she could not see them anywhere. She walked to the door and opened it slowly and peeked out. The house was silent. She stepped out and started walking down the hall. She did not know where the kitchen was whether there was a living-room kind of place or where was what. She was hoping she could find Midorima before she would bump into his parents or sister. As she wandered around the strange house she tried to remember the previous night. '_I lied down...I remember it was around six...I fell asleep so early?_' She stepped into the kitchen a bit afraid of finding the whole family there at the table having breakfast.

'H-hello?' – She glanced inside but even that room was empty.

'Nobody is home just us.' – A deep familiar voice from behind her sent chills down her spine. She spun around with a faint squeal.

'M-Midorima-kun!' – She gasped placing her hand on her chest trying to calm her heart rate down.

'Yes?' – The man stared at the girl not quite understanding her problem.

'You startled me...' – She said mumbling as she looked away. Midorima fixed his glasses as he answered.

'I'm sorry.' – He cleared his throat before continuing. – 'Did you sleep well?' – The question made Nyoko feel uneasy.

'I'm sorry, Midorima-kun. I guess I fell asleep while waiting for you. Y-you could have woken me up...I'd have gone home, you could not sleep in your own bed and...' – She was still looking away rubbing her arm as she mumbled.

'I could have, but...it was late it'd have been dangerous to walk on the streets. So, do not worry about it!' – He walked past the girl and grabbed two cups. – 'Tea?' – He asked without bothering to look at her. Nyoko stepped next to him and took the cups from his hands.

'Let me...' – She smiled but no matter how sweet or cute she tried to be Midorima stared at her with cold eyes. He let go off the cups and stepped away. – 'H-have you had breakfast? I could make something.'

'It's not necessary...' – Midorima replied instantly.

'But I would like to thank you...for yesterday.' – Nyoko hugged the cups as she glanced up at the man. Midorima sighed slightly annoyed then nodded.

'Fine then...I'll go collect your clothes.' – He then turned around and walked away. The girl hesitated in front of the fridge. '_Maybe I should have just left..._' As she searched through the shelves for the ingredients her heart felt heavier and heavier. Even though she liked being around the man, she never wished to bother him. Her hands worked fast while making the food. '_The sooner it is done, the sooner I can let him be_.' She frowned a bit but when Midorima came back with her clothes she put on her smile again. Acting was something she was good at. Nobody could really read her true emotions. Not because she wanted to hide them and pretend she was alright, but because she felt she would be only a nuisance if she started whining and crying every time she felt the urge to do so.

'Here, clean and dry.' – The man placed the clothes on the table then peeked at the pan in which some eggs were in the making. – 'Looks good...I guess.' – He observed the eggs like a scientist monitored an experiment. Nyoko giggled softly.

'All it needs is a bit more spice in it.' – She reached for the salt but Midorima stopped her movement. Completely forgetting about the bruises the man grabbed the girl's wrist in midair. Nyoko dropped the fork that she was holding and pulled her hand back but the man did not let go. For a split second she got scared. She suddenly remembered the stranger's tight grip and though she knew Midorima meant no harm she panicked. She tried to tear her wrist out of the man's hand who realized just then what happened.

'D-don't!' – Nyoko pushed Midorima away when he finally released her.

'Stop, Nyoko, I won't-' – He tried to calm her down by pulling her back to him. He did not know what would be the best to do, he just acted according to what his instincts dictated.

'No!' – The girl struggled; she tried to push the man away from herself but his arms did not let go. Instead Midorima grabbed her and pulled her to him by her waist then embraced her so tightly she could not move. Nyoko's eyes widened for a second as her heart raced in her chest but then when she felt the man's hand on her head she stopped trying to escape his grip.

'It's alright, Nyoko. You're safe now.' – Midorima muttered the words as he held her close.

Nyoko slowly calmed down her soft panting gradually disappeared as she pressed her cheek to Midorima's chest. The man waited patiently until the girl gently started pushing him away.

'I'm sorry...I-...' – She mumbled embarrassed not able to meet the other's eyes.

'It's alright it was my fault clearly.' – Midorima stepped back and turned the fire off. The eggs had already burned there was no saving them. He moved the pan and tossed it into the sink with everything on it. Nyoko just watched him silently biting her lip.

'Come, we will eat on the way.' – The man gave a small nudge to her shoulder directing her towards the door.

'B-but I haven't changed yet!' – She tried to stop, but Midorima kept pushing her.

'I have practice. I cannot be late again. You can change after it!' – He stated then out they were. He walked with fast steps, Nyoko had to run sometimes to keep up with his long legs. As they walked the man kept thinking and thinking. He felt as if he was in a hurry, but he had plenty of time till the practice. Then why...why did he feel as if he was running _to_..or..was it _away_ from something? '_Control yourself!_' He kept saying that every time he took a look at that short, uninteresting not even particularly beautiful girl. That girl who stared up at him with confused eyes, blushing cheeks while chewing on her lower lip. He noticed that...her lips were all chewed up. All red and even bleeding sometimes..._'Such a detail..._'

'The light is green.' – Nyoko said on a soft voice to the man so deep in his thought. As he stared at her lips he made her blush even deeper. The girl stopped eating it as she pointed at the green traffic light. Midorima blinked as if waking up from a trance, he fixed his glasses embarrassed then just started crossing the street. Noko ran after him puzzled. They reached the school soon after that. They walked without saying a word. The girl sometimes struggled with the long – way too long – trousers and shirt. When they got there two members of the Kiseki no Sedai was already in the room.

'Good afternoon, Midorima-kun!' – Kuroko greeted his fellow teammate in his usual tone. The boy with glasses just nodded to him. Kuroko tilted his head when he noticed the girl behind Midorima. He blinked not sure what to think or what would be proper to say.

'Nyoko-san' – He only said her name not being able to make up his mind about what would be the best to ask.

'Hey Kuroko-kun!' – She waved smiling cutely. Midorima glanced down at her to which she stopped her hand. Then the man turned around and left to change. The girl stood there feeling out of place. A few minutes after Midorima left a blond boy ran up to her.

'Woah, Nyokocchi! What are you wearing?!' – He nearly shouted as he started pulling on the big shirt she was wearing.

'Please stop, Kise-kun!' – She tried to tear the piece of clothing out off the boy's hand without success as another member stepped next to him as if backing him up.

'Haaa? Aren't these Midorima's clothes?' – Aomine frowned indifferently as he examined the blinking shortie.

'Woah, you are right Aominecchi! But why are you wearing his clothes? Ahh! Are ya two together?' – He grinned widely, but his happiness was crushed immediately much to Nyoko's relief.

'Shut up, Kise! ' – Midorima walked onto the court now wearing his training clothes.

'Eeehhh?! But then-' – Kise tried to protest, but his mate cut him off.

'That's none of your business! Nyoko, go sit down!' – He ordered the girl who did not need to be told twice. She turned and rushed to the benches and sat down in the furthest spot she could find. She felt like hiding as all the eyes fixed on her burned into her skin. Slowly everyone arrived, but the discussion of Midorima and Nyoko's case did not seem to cease. Soon though when the captain set foot on the court all the talking died quickly.

Nyoko sat and did not move during the practice. She just watched the boys play with shining eyes. Midorima sometimes glanced in her direction and when she caught his eyes she smiled or waved at him. Every time it happened Midorima's hands shook strangely. Though he did not miss any shots, at half time when Akashi decided to have a break, the captain walked to the innocently looking and observing girl.

'Please leave.' – He said simply while staring down at the surprised Nyoko.

'B-but-' – She mumbled though speechless, but Akashi continued.

'Your presence is a bother to Midorima. Go!' – He finished his speech then turned to leave. Everyone in the room was silent watching the strange and embarrassing scene. Midorima was starring quite shocked at his teammate, but dared not to say anything. The girl stood slowly glancing at her favourite player sadly then walked out in a hurry. '_Where did she go? Did she go home or...back to my place?_' Such questions played in his mind while playing. Midorima's focus got better more or less, but his continuous worrying about the girl prevented him to play at 100%. After practice Akashi walked to Midorima.

'You stay. Keep practicing.' – And with that said he left. The man just stuttered surprised while breathing heavily from running up and down. He looked at him teammates who were watching him with sad and pitiful eyes.

'Sorry, Midorimacchi. Work hard, okay? Bye!' – Slowly but surely everyone left following Kise. Midorima collected the balls sluggishly then started shooting. He almost finished the first sat of basketballs when he heard steps from behind him. He slowly turned to see who came back to mock him. However, it was not one of his friends who came back to play games with him.

'Nyoko? Why are you still here?' – His eyes widened a bit as he followed the girl's steps. He lowered the ball that he was holding in his hand when she reached him.

'Akashi-kun only told me to leave the room, not the building.' – She smiled then her expression turned sad. – 'I'm sorry I bothered your play, Midorima-kun.' – The man blinked yelping a bit.

'N-no, never mind, it was not you anyways. Akashi was seeing things.' – He adjusted his glasses as he turned back to face the basket.

'I see. Then, can I stay and help you with the practice?' – Nyoko grabbed a ball and smiled with eyes filled with hope. Midorima nodded slowly then made a shot – this time with steady hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Midorima practiced for hours with the help of Nyoko. Even though he asked from time to time whether she was tired, the girl just shook her head and smiled. She smiled when she started sweating, when she started panting and even when her energy was so slow her knees were getting weak. After all, they did not eat all day.

'H-how is that you can keep going and going? Where do you have the energy from?' – When she could not take more, Nyoko collapsed under the basket. She had been running around the court collecting the balls for the man who just kept shooting and shooting without end. She held her side as she frowned looking up at Midorima who shot the last few balls he had beside his legs.

'I don't know. If it's about basketball, my energy is ultimate.' – He said though he had to wipe some sweat drop off of his forehead from time to time and his shirt was soaked. After shooting out all the balls that were near him Midorima walked to the panting girl and held his hand out to her. – 'Come, let's eat something.' – Nyoko nodded and took the man's hand who pulled her up with ease. She almost lost her balance and fell into his chest, but somehow she managed to keep her feet on the ground. As she let go of Midorima's hand she hesitated for a second. Those hands..._'They are strong, yet still so soft._' She glanced up at the man who was just staring at her impatiently.

'Let's go!' – She eventually said and walked ahead. Midorima furred his brows confused but then just shrugged his shoulders and followed the strange lady.

'I need a shower, so...it will take a while.' – The man stopped in front of the boy's dressing room.

'That's okay! I'll take one too!' – Nyoko frowned. – 'I wish I had a set of clothes to change to! Oh well...' – She turned to walk to the girl's room, but Midorima stopped her.

'Wait...' – He disappeared behind the door then returned holding a sweater. – 'I don't need this now, change your shirt to this. Unfortunately, I don't have other trousers.' – He pushed his glasses up his nose then pushed the door opened again. – 'I'll be waiting here.' – With that he left Nyoko alone in the hall with the sweater. The girl held the piece of clothing close to her as she smiled softly, then, rushed into the dressing room to take a quick shower. She did not want to make the man wait for long.

Nyoko felt relieved after the nice hot shower. All her muscles ached. She was not used to running around for hours and so her body was not in shape. She slid back into the trousers – luckily they did not get as sweaty as the shirt she was wearing. She grabbed the sweater and put it on. She took a deep breath taking in the fresh scent the sweater had. '_Smells just like him_.' She blushed faintly as she ran her hands up and down on the grey and soft material. When she stepped out Midorima was not yet there. She sighed happily. '_Good, it's not him who has to wait_.' She smiled and slowly sat down beside the wall. She was tired even though it was still early afternoon. Her stomach growled loudly. '_Oiiii...shut up!_' She bit her lower lip as she hugged her stomach tightly hoping it would stop the weird noises. After waiting for a few minutes Midorima stepped out of the dressing room. His hair was still wet, but other than that there was no sign that would have said he practiced for hours. His fresh clothes looked perfect on him as he carried his bag with ease. Nyoko struggled to stand up but fortunately managed.

'Let's go!' – The man's voice was strangely soft. He started his way towards the exist and the girl followed him.

'Where should we eat?' – Nyoko could not think about anything else just eating. She hoped the other would choose a place that was close.

'I thought about going to a near shop and buy something there.' – He looked down at Nyoko who just caught up with him. – 'If it's alright for you?' – The girl just nodded quickly. Anything would have been good for her as long as she could reach it within five minutes. Midorima led the way with Nyoko sometimes falling behind.

'You walk way too fast!' – She whined after having to run for the fifth time to keep up with the man.

'What are you talking about? I'm walking particularly slowly!' – He said fixing his glasses then stopped. Nyoko reached him after a few steps and placed her hands on her hips as she rested a bit.

'Is this your slow walking?' – She raised her brows suspiciously.

'Yes, it is.' – Midorima answered simply. – 'You still cannot keep up? That just shows that you should work out a lot more!' – He nodded to himself, but his comment made the girl feel embarrassed.

'That wasn't nice. I walk slower because my legs are nowhere near as long as yours!' – Nyoko protested, but deep in her heart she knew the man was right.

'It doesn't matter why, point is I cannot walk slower than this! Come!' – He unexpectedly grabbed the girl's hand and started pulling her as he continued to walk. Nyoko let out a surprised gasp, but then held on to the man's hand tightly. Midorima pulled her all the way to the store though he did not even look at her. No, his thoughts were somewhere else. '_Why...why...why why why am I holding her hand now?!_' He frowned as if being disgusted.

'What's wrong, Midorima-kun?' – Nyoko tilted her head as they stopped in front of the store and she could again see the other's face.

'N-nothing.' – The man adjusted his glasses yet again then entered the shop not giving a chance for the girl to ask again. He rushed in and went straight to the bakery goods. Nyoko took her time as she looked around not sure what to eat. After walking around and finally choosing what to buy she looked around searching for her companion. He found the man standing in front of a vending machine. She raised a brow. '_What is he doing? Is something wrong?_' She slowly walked closer to see Midorima's expression better. Just when she was close enough did she notice that his hands were curled up into fists. She could not see his face, but she sensed something was not right. She stepped next to the man and gently wrapped her fingers around his lower arm.

'Midorima-kun? What's wrong?' – She pouted softly as her eyes examined the man's face.

'You...' – Midorima muttered without hesitation, but then his eyes widened a bit as if just realizing that she was standing right in front of him.

'M-me?' – Nyoko loosened her grip on the man's arm surprised and also sad. – 'W-what did I do?' – She whispered.

'H-huh?' – The man looked back at her with a confused expression.

'I asked what was wrong and you said "you".' – Nyoko explained, but soon as she muttered the word she figured that, that "you" was not meant as an answer.

'Oh...no, nothing. Never mind.' – Midorima turned away.

'You don't make any sense, Midorima-kun!' – Nyoko held the man's arm tighter again. The lost man just stared down at the hands embracing his arm then his eyes slid higher and met the girl's.

'Are you done?' – After being silent for a few seconds he managed to force out that one question. Nyoko just nodded and tilted her head worried.

'Is everything okay, Midorima-kun?' – She raised her brows questioningly, but her question remained unanswered. The man just held the things up that he had chosen then nodded at the cashier.

'Alright...' – The girl gave him a faint smile, but Midorima's eyes remained empty. Nyoko did not understand what was going on in his mind. '_Maybe he received bad news? He's so strange...it's scary._' With such thoughts she paid for the food then left the shop. – 'If you have time, we could go to a park to eat!' – The girl hoped with some time her Midorima would return to normal. Fortunately, the man agreed to the suggestion and so they set off to search for an empty table in the closest park. Although it was weekend the park was surprisingly empty. Nyoko even mumbled to herself how strange it was, but it did not seem to have occurred to the man. He walked straight to the first empty table he found and sat down. He sighed deeply as the girl climbed next to him. She gave him a small nudge on his shoulder, but the man did not turn to look at her.

'Why are you still here?' – He asked without moving. Nyoko blinked confused and shocked.

'W-what do you mean?' – She mumbled while she played with the bag she had her food in. Midorima sighed again then turned to her his eyes reflecting anger. The girl could not help but recoil a bit with a soft gasp.

'Why are you here next to me?' – Nyoko did not even dare to breathe. Midorima slowly placed his hand on her cheek as he continued speaking. – 'Why would I want you around me? I need no one, so why are you still here?' – He narrowed his eyes as if talking to an enemy. The girl sat there frozen. The man acted as if he had completely lost it. '_What happened? What is happening?_' Her lips trembled softly which drew the man's attention to them. He slowly traced Nyoko's lips with his thumb as he leaned closer. The girl's eyes widened as she let out a small yelp. Midorima hesitated; he stared at the girl's lips his thumb resting on the corner of her mouth. He moved a little bit closer. Nyoko's heart skipped a beat. '_W-what are you doing, Midorima-kun...?_' She looked at the man as he got closer and closer. The girl slowly closed her eyes when she could feel the man's warm breath on her lips. She waited her body trembling, but she could not taste Midorima's lips. She waited for another second then slowly opened her eyes only to see the man lean back. His hand dropped first then he packed his stuff rapidly.

'I have to go!' – He stood, but only glanced at the girl from the corner of his eyes. Then without saying anything else walked away with fast steps. Nyoko just sat there, her head buzzing, her thoughts twirling. '_What just happened?!_' She wanted to jump up and run after the man, but her legs did not move. They were shaking and so were her hands. She looked down then slowly wrapped her arms around herself to calm her throbbing heart. '_I don't understand..._'

Nyoko's hunger disappeared and did not return for the rest of the day. She remained in the park till it got dark trying to figure out why Midorima acted so strangely. Even though she thought about it so hard and for so long her head started aching she could not think of one reasonable possibility. She heard a soft buzzing noise from above her head. She looked up with sad and confused eyes. 'Ahh...the lights are on already...' She slowly stood though her knees nearly collapsed. She sat there for way too long, her legs fell asleep. 'I should go home...' She grabbed the bag in which she had the food she bought a few hours ago then headed home. She walked slowly hugging the bag sometimes mumbling to herself without realizing. The next time she looked up she was in front of her house. A small and old building hiding between two fancy ones. The house was dark...and empty. Nyoko suddenly felt like crying. She hated coming home. She hated being in the empty house all alone with no one to speak to. Probably that was why she enjoyed her time with Midorima so much. It was not just that she liked the weird boy with glasses. She finally had someone who kept her company. But it was time to wake up, time to step back into the cold reality. 'I am alone...' With that though she stepped inside. She put her bag down then headed to her room. She fell on her bed on her stomach and just lied there motionlessly. Although it was only 8 pm she felt tired and weak. She considered taking a shower, but she never managed to gather enough spirit to actually get up. She fell asleep slowly. In the morning she did not remember what she dreamed about only that single tear that rolled down her cheek when she woke hinted that not even her dreams were pleasant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

A few days had passed since that incident. The memories were so faint, Nyoko did not even think about them anymore. She went to school after classes she watched the boys practise then went home. Her usual routine returned, though her usual warm smile was faint. Her friends noticed, but did not mention it. After her "adventure" – as her friends called it, she received some remarks on Midorima and her getting so close, but with time even these teasing comments died. She did not mind. '_Nothing happened_'. She giggled at what the other girls said, they even invited her over to have a little chit-chat when she had to tell everything. She enjoyed that night, she slept at her friend's house. She blushed as she relived her time with the man, but she could not remember all the details now. It was alright, she did not expect anything to happen. It still bothered her that she could not figure out why the boy acted so out of character and she made up her mind to ask him about it several times, but she never got so far as to stand in front of him. Whenever she saw Midorima she thought it was foolish. The man was back to his old self, shooting baskets without any faults, his focus was better than ever. They did not speak to each other. Nyoko did not notice the small glances Midorima shot at her as she tried to not focus on him. She liked him still, she had a crush on him which sometimes made her giggle and shake her head shyly. Now everyone knew about it, but the girls did not mock her for it. Even they admitted that he was something to look at, but next to Kise? All the others were focused on the model so she had no competition. Strangely she spent more time with the girls in her class. She was good friends with them even before, but somehow this little thing brought her closer to them. She still felt lonely when she got home though. When she mentioned that to her friends they joked that she should get a flatmate.

'Midorima, for example!' – They all laughed at the idea, but Nyoko for a split second imagined how it would be to live with the man. She shook her head. '_It would be killing to have him next to me, but not being able to love him_'. She hoped her feelings for the man would die out soon enough. '_Teenage love_'. She smiled as she walked home from school. It was Thursday so the weekend was near. She wanted to spend it with the girls, but they all had other plans. '_Of course. Family time_'. That did not break her spirit, she planned the whole weekend. Movies, then restaurant – even she deserved a little treatment like that every once in a while!

She grinned as she stepped into her house still organizing her days. She quickly went into the kitchen to make some dinner as she was starving. She placed her phone on the table and played music from it while cooking. She always danced and sang when she was in a good mood. Just when she sat down at the table the music stopped to give place to an unfamiliar beeping sound.

'A message?' – Nyoko curiously took the phone to see who wrote her. Her lips curled up into a smile when she saw it was from /him/.

'_**I still have your clothes**_' the message read. Nyoko bit her lower lip as she replied

'_**When could I pick them up?**_'

'_**I can take them, no need to come. Are you home?**_'

She paused for a second. '_Come?_' She frowned as she looked around the messy kitchen. '_Well, he will not come inside I guess so..._'

'_**Yes I am! I'm sending you my address! Thank you!**_' She did not receive a reply so she assumed the man noted. She started eating her dinner peacefully. She knew although she was not that far away from the other's house she was not particularly close either. She thought she had time to finish eating before Midorima got there. She was wrong though. Nyoko was not half-ready with eating when her doorbell rang. She tilted her head to the side surprised then got up to answer the door.

'Yeees?' – She opened it slowly peeking out, but when she saw it was the man she stepped out.

'It's me...' – Midorima adjusted his glasses as he stared down at the smiling girl. Nyoko nodded then looked at the man's hand but she could not see her clothes.

'Uhm...so you...bought my clothes?' – She asked her hand still gripping the door's handle. The man nodded slowly. – 'C-could I get it?' – She asked but Midorima narrowed his eyes.

'You were having dinner?' – Nyoko blinked fast at the unexpected question.

'How could you possibly tell?' – She started wiping her mouth but the man shook his head.

'I can smell food. I just was not sure it was coming from your house. Sorry to disturb you.' – He said but his hands still did not move to hand over Nyoko's package.

'Would you like to join?' – She asked while opening the door wider inviting the man in. Midorima hesitated, but then nodded. Nyoko walked in and the man stepped inside behind her. That was the moment when she realized she made a big mistake. '_Oh Lord...I really should have cleaned this place!_' She blushed embarrassed but did not give any sign of it and just rushed into the kitchen. The man looked around, but it was quite dark without the lights on so he could not take a better look. He followed the girl with slow steps after taking his shoes off and placing his bag by the door.

'Nice little house...' – He said out of the blue, but it just made everything even more awkward. Nyoko was already preparing the food for the man and when she heard the compliment she grinned embarrassed.

'Th-thank you! It's a small house, but...I was thinking about finding a flatmate!' – She giggled, though she did not know why she said that.

'Hmmm...' – She glanced at the man who was still just standing there at the kitchen door looking around.

'Sit down!' – Nyoko smiled motioning at the chair. Midorima nodded and sat down sluggishly. The girl quickly warmed up the food then placed the plate in front of the man then sat down in front of him. The boy leaned over his dinner to smell it then straightened. Nyoko giggled as the steam coloured the other's glasses. Midorima sighed and took them off to wipe them.

'So, how are you?' – Nyoko grabbed her spoon to continue eating her soup.

'Fine, thank you.' – She glanced at him sensing it was going to be difficult to start a conversation like that, but she was not surprised.

'I hope you like it. It is just a quick soup my mom taught me. Family recipe.' – The man nodded again then tasted it after blowing it carefully. He then licked his lips and placed the spoon down.

'It's okay.' – The girl flinched a bit, but then giggled. She ate slowly sometimes looking at the man who hesitated before continuing. They finished their dinner silently only the clinging sound of the spoon could be heard. When he was done, Midorima nodded again at Nyoko.

'Thank you. It was good.' – The girl smiled then collected the plates.

'I'm glad you liked it...so...you got here pretty fast!' – Midorima did not move from the table just rested his arms on it.

'I was in the neighbourhood.' – He replied with his usual indifferent style. Nyoko raised her brows as she turned to face him.

'With my clothes in your bag?' – She tilted her head peeking at the bag that was still lying by the front door. Midorima shrugged as he spoke.

'I was planning on giving it back.'

'Ohh...well thank you for coming here, though I would have collected them tomorrow. You really shouldn't have.' – She smiled at him as she walked back to the table then leaned her hips against it. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked down at him. He was only a bit shorter than her even though he was sitting and the girl was standing.

'As I said, I was in the neighbourhood.' – Midorima repeated his words calmly though he did not look at the girl. He was drawing circles on the table as if planning to say something. Nyoko waited for a few seconds thinking maybe he would speak but when she saw the boy was not going to continue she decided to break the silence.

'Would you like some tea?' – She already started her way back to the sink when she felt the man's hand on her arm. Midorima stood up as he let go off of her then adjusted his glasses.

'No, thank you. I bothered your evening enough.' – He turned to the door but the girl's words stopped him.

'You are not bothering at all! You can stay...or, well if you're busy, of course I don't want to keep you up.' – The boy looked at her considering whether to stay or leave but then he sat down as a reply. Nyoko smiled widely and grabbed two cups then started preparing the tea.

'I couldn't watch the practice today, did it go well?' – She tried to make the man speak while working on the drinks. Midorima sighed softly as he stared down at his wrapped fingers.

'Yes, it went alright. Although, I wish Kise talked less and worked more!' – His voices sounded a bit annoyed which amused Nyoko. Her soft giggle made Midorima smile for a split second, but then he folded his arms.

'There's nothing funny in this! He's annoying how he flirts with all the girls. He should focus more!' – Nyoko gave him a playful smile.

'Maybe you should give him private classes on how to keep himself focused!' – Midorima snorted a bit.

'It'd be a waste of time...he listens to no one.' – The girl hissed softly.

'That's not true! Kise is good, and he practises hard most of the time at least...maybe you should tell Akashi-kun not to let girls inside while practising?' – She joked with a faint laughter as she poured the hot water into the cups. The man was silent until she carried the drinks to the table.

'Then, you couldn't watch us either.' – He reached for a cup as he muttered the words. Nyoko blinked raising her brows.

'Ohh...that's right. I forgot that.' – She frowned.

'You forgot you're a girl?' – Nyoko looked at Midorima a bit confused.

'I-I did not mean it that way.' – She mumbled, but then she realized his words actually made sense. That made her blush faintly but she quickly shooed the thought away.

'Anyways...Do you have plans for the weekend?' – She sat down again then placed her hands on her cup warming her hands. The man nodded then sipped his tea.

'Why do you ask?' – He looked at her his eyes shining a bit curiously.

'Just asking...' – She shrugged her shoulders once while watching the tiny whirlpool she created with the spoon dance in her tea.

'Do /you/ have any plans?' – Midorima raised a brow suspiciously.

'Yeeeeessss...I'm planning to go to the movies, then eat somewhere...' – Nyoko smiled at the tea while sharing her ideas.

'Alone?' – The man's question made her look up.

'Yup...why?' – She tilted her head curiously.

'Just asking...' – Midorima kept his eyes on the girl. Nyoko frowned a bit.

'You look like you have something on your mind.' – She sipped her tea while looking at the other from behind her cup. The man sighed again softly.

'Nothing is on my mind.' – He stated simply then drank the rest of his tea in silence. When he finished he stood up and went to grab his bag.

'Are you tired, then?' – She spoke a bit louder so the other could hear her.

'Why do you think there is something?' – He carried his bag to the kitchen, placed it on his chair then opened it to pull out Nyoko's clothes. The girl got up from her chair as well and reached for them with a grateful smile.

'Thank you again. I don't know...you just seem like you either have something on your mind or it is empty.' – She hugged the clothes with a teasing smile stretching on her face. Midorima frowned and shook his head.

'You think too much!' – Nyoko could not help, but laugh at the answer then nodded.

'That is more than possible!' – The man zipped his pullover clearly ready to leave.

'Thank you again for coming. I will return the favour somehow.' – She said as she followed Midorima who walked to the door and put on his shoes. He straightened and looked down at the girl.

'No need to.' – He placed his hand on the door handle, but then he paused. – 'Or..maybe there is something...' – Nyoko's eyes widened happily and curiously.

'And what is that?' – She fiddled with her fingers as she asked.

'There is something I tried to figure out...maybe you know the answer.' – The girl frowned. '_Is he talking about maths or something?_'

'Oh-kay...what is the question?' – Midorima shook his head as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

'I cannot put it into words...' – He stepped in front of the girl and stared down at her with cold and strict eyes. – 'There's one thing though...you must tell no one about this!' – Nyoko got even more curious at hearing that. '_A secret between Midorima-kun and me?_' She giggled inside then bit her lip excitedly, as a child who was searching for "treasure" in the garden. She nodded again and again. The man sighed.

'I do hope you keep that promise...' – He mumbled looking at the girl a bit annoyed. He could see the girl thought of it as a fun game, but what was going on in his mind was no game at all.

'I do keep it! I am good at keeping secrets and promises!' – Nyoko frowned then started swinging back and forth waiting for the man to spit it.

'Fine...' – Midorima sighed again. He took a second just watching the smiling girl then suddenly leaned down while placing his hand on Nyoko's cheek. She only had time to gasp softly before the man pressed his lips against hers, kissing her confidently, but softly. The girl did not dare to move she did not even breathe for that couple of seconds while the man's lips rested against hers. Then, Midorima pulled away as his hand dropped.

'Hmmm...' – He starred at Nyoko with the same expression he always had. The girl just blinked speechlessly, blushing madly. Before she could have woken up completely the man spoke.

'Thank you...now I understand...' – With that he opened the door and walked out calmly as if nothing special happened.

'You're welcome.' – Nyoko mumbled though the man was already out walking down the street. She closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. She placed the cups into the sink them rested her hands on the edge of it as she muttered to herself '_I...I don't understand it at all..._'.


End file.
